Lovesick: Total Drama High School
by InLoveWithFood
Summary: On her first day at Total Drama High School, Sierra runs into Cody and quickly develops feelings for him. Will she keep away all the girls that crush on him, or will she lose him for good? Insipired by Yandere Simulator. R&R!


**This story was inspired by the indie sandbox game, Yandere Simulator. There may or may not be gore, I haven't decided yet. I don't own either Total Drama or Yandere Simulator! I just own the OCs in the story! Thanks!**

Cody was running late again. He knew his little sister Catherine was slow to get ready in the morning, but she now went to Total Drama High School just like him. She was in her first year. So he was walking, or running, Catherine to school. She refused to take the bus, preferring to spend time with her one-year-older brother.

Catherine held his hand and smiled at him. She, unlike him, didn't have a gap tooth but had Cody's exact smile. "Cody! Will you walk me home?" She begged him, using both her words and her tropical blue eyes, same color as his. "I want to know how your day went!"

Cody smiled back. He did love Catherine, and since she was his only sibling, wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. But he couldn't, and felt bad. "Sorry Cat, but I'm joining the computer club! It just started up this year!"

Catherine sighed. "Okay, Cody."

Catherine ran to keep up with him. "We're running? You know I'm slow!"

"We're already late!" Even though she was a year younger than him, Cody was tempted to put her on his back and give her a piggyback ride, which he knew Catherine loved. "I'll slow down a little bit." He still ran, but at a slower pace.

Catherine caught up easier, and the school was just in view when a girl ran into the two of them. She was knocked to the ground almost instantly. "Ow..." the girl moaned. She blushed when she saw Cody's concerned face looking down at her. "Sorry! Wasn't watching, hahaha!" When she stood up, Cody got a better look at her. She had long hair, dyed purple and pulled back using multiple ponytail holders. Her skin was a natural tan, and she wore a lemon yellow tube top, jeans that were light-but-still-bright blue, and green shoes. The only makeup she wore was a coat of shiny lip gloss.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "Sorry about running into you!" Catherine just smiled sweetly and managed to get a look at the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" She started picking up books and putting them into her backpack, a lime green one with buttons and badges stitched on. Cody bent down to help her.

'I'm okay." Catherine finally spoke up, "You're tall."

"No, I'm Sierra! Heheh!" Catherine grinned. She immediately said, "I'm Catherine and this is my brother Cody!"

Sierra looked from Catherine to Cody and back again. "You two do look similar!"

"We get that a lot." Sierra loaded the last book into her bag and quickly took out a pink smartphone. "Yay, it's okay!"

"It's okay?" Cody asked, helping her up. Sierra took his outstretched hand and nodded. "I wouldn't want my phone to break!"

"Neither would Cody. He loves technology! He's actually joining the computer club!" Catherine sounded so proud of her brother. "Are you? Are you?" As if by some unspoken rule, Sierra started walking with them. It made sense, since Principal McLean made sure Total Drama High was the only school in the area. All the other schools were farther away.

"Maybe! I'm also thinking of joining the photography club! Or the cooking club! Or the gaming club!" Sierra grinned enthusiastically. "I haven't decided." As a second thought, she asked, "Why are you late? Everyone knows Total Drama High School doesn't like late students!"

"We took a while getting ready." Cody mentally thought of how Catherine had stared at her wardrobe for five minutes straight before pulling on a long sleeved red and purple T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and her new forest green sneakers. She hadn't bothered with makeup, but took what felt like forever brushing out her short brown hair. As for Cody himself, he also took a while, but was ready before Catherine. "Why are you late?"

"Oh, I was up late updating my fanblogs! I run a few of them, and I can spend forever updating!" Sierra smiled guiltily. "I lost track of time!"

Not long after that, the three of them arrived. It was 7:34, four minutes past the bell, but nobody noticed them slipping into the auditorium and into three empty seats. At the beginning of every school year, there was a necessary meeting to discuss whatever crazy rules Principal McLean had officially added to the already long list of rules at the school. Right now, he was going on about extra penalties for late homework.

" If you fail to follow this rule, you'll be sentenced to detention!" He spoke creepily, then said normally, "Aka helping Chef Hatchet cook lunches." While the majority of students looked terrified, some, like Owen and Sugar, were thrilled. Lindsay even said, "Ooh, I love cooking!" and Ella sang about cooking food until Chris threatened her with a detention. "Also, there will be no singing! This is not a musical." Ella gulped and sunk in her seat.

By the time the students actually left for the annual beginning-of-the-school-year tour, everyone was split up into groups and going down different hallways. The jocks immediately went to check out the gym, with Jo and Lightning arguing about who the group leader was. The nerds went off to the science and computer labs, and a bunch of little groups went elsewhere.

"Okay, Cat, there's your class." Cody directed Catherine to a group of freshmen. "See you." Catherine waved and walked off with them. Cody saw Sierra on her phone next to him. She smiled when she saw him looking. "Ooh! Can I take a picture?"

She was already aiming her phone at him, so he smiled and quickly did a cool guy pose for Sierra. She took it almost right away. "Thanks!" she said to him.

"No problem, Sierra!" He excuaed himself to go to the bathroom, and while walking, he thought about Sierra a little more. She was nice, cute, and seemed to really like talking to him. Maybe this year he'd finally get a gilfriend- at least that's what he was thinking until another girl came down the hall. Her cheer uniform was deep red and lined with white. Her blue eyes grazed the floor, and she looked shy. Cody took the chance to introduce himself. "Hi," he called, and the girl jumped and looked up, startled. "Oh, hi," she said back.

"I'm Cody." He saw her slowly smile when she said, "I'm Same- Sammy. My sister Amy calls me Samey." She seemed embarrassed to admit it.

"Hi, Sammy." Sammy actually smiled until a girl that looked exactly like her angrily walked towards her. "Samey!" she demanded. "Where are you?!" Her anger only intensified when she saw her and Cody talking. "Get away from her if you know what's good for you," she stage-whispered to Cody. "She's a loser."

Cody only said, "I was just going the bathroom," but the girl was already dragging her sister away. "That must be Amy," he said, mostly to himself.

After going to the bathroom, Cody met up with Sierra, who was panicking and staring at her phone screen. "Oh no!" she said. She perked up when she saw him walking towards her. "What took you so long?"

"Excuse me?" Cody suddenly felt like he'd been watched. "How do you-" Sierra blushed. "It's almost class time! Let's go!"

Cody went to gym class. Chef Hatchet apparently taught here. "So he's more than just the cafeteria cook," he commented. Sierra nodded next to him.

He saw Amy and Sammy together, but Sammy looked unhappy. When Chef called everyone to find a partner for some exercise, Amy glared at her sister. Cody, once again, excused himself. "Sammy," he called to her. "Want to partner up?" Sammy smiled and walked over. "Okay! I mean, if you really want to..."

"I'm sure," Cody said, and led her to where other pairs were waiting. He couldn't see behind him, but he knew Amy was glaring at him now. Sierra looked the tiniest bit annoyed, but covered up well.

Amy huffed and ignored Rodney's mumbling. For all of the last year, Rodney had had crushes on three girls: Amy, Scarlett, and Jasmine. It seemed like Amy was his 'girlfriend' now. "You and me," she demanded at Sierra. "Anyone but that idiot."

Sierra was slightly hesitant, but agreed. Throughout the exercise, she kept sneaking glances at Cody. He was supporting Sammy, and she seemed to be working harder because of it. Amy grew increasingly annoyed with Sierra. The exercise was potentially dangerous, and Amy kept yelling at her to stay focused.

Although it was the beginning of the year, classes were eternally long and boring. Sierra didn't have any other classes wth Cody, which she was mad about for the rest of the day. She knew she had a crush on him, and even though it was the first day, she was starting to hate Sammy. "I'll kick her Cody-stealing butt," she muttered to herself during lunch. "She'll pay for-" Sierra paused when Cody walked towards her, carrying a lunch bag. She felt herself relax, until Sammy appeared seconds later.

"Hey Sierra," Sammy greeted shyly. She offered a small smile and asked, "Do you maybe want to sit with us?"

"Us?" Sierra asked, an unmistakable tone of anger in her voice. "Who's us?"

"Me and Cody, if you want to join us..." Sammy trailed off. Cody picked up on the tone she was using. "Sierra? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh, um... my lunch! I forgot one, hehe!" She knew she was lying. She knew Cody and Sammy could tell, but said nothing.

"Want some of mine?" Cody offered his lunch bag. "All I really need is the bag of candy inside."

"Bag of candy?" Sammy asked, peeking inside. "That's all for you?"

"I was going to share it..." From the way Cody refused to meet anyone's eyes, it was clear he wanted it for himself. "You can have the rest, Sierra."

"Sure!" Sierra managed to be friendly with Sammy, even managing a compliment or two. She could feel herself getting angrier at her, espscially when Sammy slid in the seat next to Cody. And since Cody was on the end, Sierra couldn't go next to him. Cody passed his lunch bag over, and with the candy gone, there was just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a cold water bottle, a container of fruit, and a granola bar. Sierra ate relatively fast, then typed what Cody had brought with him on her phone. She decided to bring it tomorrow.

"Candy?" Sierra looked up to see a fun-size M&Ms bag in Cody's hand. Sierra accepted, eating the M&Ms slowly since she got them from Cody. They were better-tasting than she remembered. "They're really good, Cody," she complimented. 'I love them!"

"I know, they're great!" Cody cracked a smile. "I'll bring you some tomorrow."

"Thanks Cody!" Sierra replayed Cody's words to her throughout the day. She skipped out on the clubs after school, going straight home and staring at Cody's picture on her phone. After setting it as her wallpaper, she sighed happily and thought some more about Cody. Then, she thought about Sammy. She knew Sammy liked Cody, it was obvious. But she didn't want Sammy to take him from her.

Cody would be hers in the end, and he would be happy.

 **So what did you think? I decided to do a Yandere-Simulator kind of story, especially since I love Yandere Sim playthroughs on YouTube. Remember to R &R! Thanks!**


End file.
